The bad luck
by zeke11
Summary: Link goes to see Zelda but she is not there so he waits for her to retun.


I don't own legend of Zelda

The day started out like any other day in Hyrule. Link was running around doing stuff but then decided to go Visit Zelda. Link had been to the castle to visit her on many occasions and really wanted to see her and he went right up to the castle. The guards all knew him well and called him by his name and even chatted with him. As soon as he walked up to the gate the guard opened them.

"Came to see Princess Zelda again eh?" The guard asked with a chuckle.

Link blushed and rubbed his head. "Yeah" he replied with a small laugh

"Well enjoy your visit Link" He Said to Link.

Link Said thanks then ran through the gates to the castle. In moments he was inside the castle and running up the stairs to her room. Every time Link ran up the stairs he thought they would never end. Finally he reached her room and knocked on the door and waited but no answer came. Zelda never liked him bursting in without knocking on the door unless she wasn't there. There was still no reply so he knocked again and waited. After a few moments of waiting and no reply came, he decided to peek inside. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside.

"Zelda? You there?" he said.

He looked around the room and not a soul was in there so he walked inside and shut the door behind him. He then Sat on Zelda's bed which had a frame with designs all over it and the wood was done in a Black cherry finish. It was kind of like a canopy bed with sheer light pink Valances hanging from each corner. The bedspread was light pink velvet and she always had lots of pillows on her bed. At the foot of the bed against the wall was Zelda's dresser. It had bottles of spray perfume and makeup in the drawers. There was also a wind up CD player on the dresser as well. Other than that, the top was bare other than some lace in the middle. The dresser also had a mirror. It had a small stool in front covered in the same velvet as the bedspread on her bed. On the floor was also a huge; round light pink rug and to the right of the bed there was a balcony with pink velvet curtains. Zelda also had a Closet done in the same finish as her bed in the right corner.

Link loved sitting on her bed and feeling the velvet in his hands. He loved feeling soft, delicate things all the time. He sat there a little while waiting, hoping Zelda would return soon. Eventually he got tired of sitting in silence waiting for Zelda's return and decided to listen to her CD player. He then walked over to her dresser and picked it up and wound it up and pushed play. The song he listened to was "Girls just want to have fun". He even put the song on repeat. He also noticed she had her curling Iron out as well and it was still hot… meaning Zelda recently had curled her hair.

He danced a little to the song, moving his feet and shaking his butt and singing to it. He then walked over to Zelda's closet and looked through her dresses. Link always thought Zelda had the prettiest dresses ever. Then a thought occurred to him, he figured Zelda wasn't there so why not try on some of her dresses. He was all-alone and it seemed it would be a while before she returned so he tried on one dress at a time until he found one he liked. It was pink, had puffy short sleeves and lace trimming on the bottom as well as the sleeves. The skirt part flared out and was very pretty. He took off the dress and put on some stockings and a pair of lacey panties then he put the dress back on.

He then walked over to the full-length mirror on the left of the balcony. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at how pretty the dress was and he even curtsied. Though he thought he looked pretty. Something was missing. Then it hit him, he was missing a hairdo and makeup. So then Link went and sat down in front of the dresser and looked into the mirror. He then got the old fashioned curling Iron out and proceeded to curl his beautiful blonde hair. He had done this before, because sometimes he curled Zelda's hair for her so he knew what he was doing. It took a while though to curl his own hair. In about thirty minutes or so, he was finally done. The curls made him look sooo very pretty and link smiled in the mirror and started moving his head side to side singing to the song as if her were the singer of the song.

He then stood up and got out some of Zelda's makeup. He then leaned forward and put on some light pink lipstick, then a little pink eye shadow, and then he put on just a tad of blush. He then put on more lipstick leaning forward and shaking his booty.

Little did Link know that he was being watch by someone. Link then stood up straight and smiled at himself in the mirror and then pulled out a pair of elbow length white satin gloves and put them on then walked back to the full-length mirror and looked at himself smiling. He looked so pretty and then he done a twirl. He twirled once and then he stoped and looked at the mirror again. Then out of know where a fairy apared. Link looked at the fairy and then asked what the fairy wanted. Then the fairy said so u like to dress like Princess Zelda ah so then the fairy pulled out a wand and taped link on the head. Then the fairy said now u will be Zelda and u will be the only one that know who u realy are. It is like body swaping u get it except only you will remeber who you are said the fairy. Then link started to having pain in is chest the he say the dress geting bigger on the chest area. He had realy turned into Princess Zelda.

End of chapter


End file.
